An example of this type of transport devices is described in JP Publication of Application No. 2010-126278 (Patent Document 1). In the transport device of Patent Document 1, a pair of fall prevention members are moved in mutually opposite directions by pivoting the pivot arms connected to the pair of fall prevention members about vertical axes such that each fall prevention member traces a horizontal arc-shaped trajectory so that the distance between the pair of fall prevention members can be adjusted between a broad distance which is greater than the lateral width of the transported object and a narrow distance which is less than the lateral width of the transported object.
And when vertically moving a support to vertically move the transported object between a transport position and a transfer position, the distance between the pair of fall prevention members is adjusted to the broad distance to allow the transported object to pass between the pair of fall prevention members in the vertical direction, thus allowing the transported object to be vertically moved between the transport position and the transfer position. In addition, when causing a movable member to travel to transport a transported object with the transported object located in the transport position, the distance between the pair of fall prevention members is adjusted to the narrow distance so that, even when the supporting of the transported object by the support fails while transporting the transported object, the transported object is received by the pair of fall prevention members, thus preventing the transported object from falling.